A Second Chance
by Red Addiction
Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi are married but they no longer feel the way they once did because they're still in love with other people. They decide to divorce and reconnect with their old flames. Kyoya finds Tamaki outside of the Ootori mansion and hope fills his heart. Kyoya was never able to confess his feelings for Tamaki years ago but now does he have a second chance to be with Tamaki?


"Tamaki." Haruhi looked at the man who lay beside her.

"Yeah?" Tamaki met her eyes.

"We aren't meant for each other are we?" Haruhi said.

"No we aren't." Tamaki nodded. As much as an idiot as he is he noticed too that their relationship no longer had the same spark it once had.

"I think we should get a divorce and go our separate ways but we can still be friends." Haruhi suggested. Tamaki just nodded.

* * *

Now here he was standing outside the Ootori mansion that Kyoya lived in. Hesitating.

He grit his teeth. He's Tamaki Suoh and Tamaki Suoh _**does not**_ hesitate.

"Tamaki." He looked up and saw Kyoya on the other side of the gate.

"Kyoya." He smiled lightly as Kyoya wrapped him in a hug.

"Are you alright? I heard about your divorce." Kyoya stepped out of the hug and looked Tamaki up and down.

"I'm fine. The divorce was a choice we both made." Tamaki smiled his usual smile. Kyoya couldn't help but feel his heart flutter. _What? Why am I feeling like this? I thought I moved on. Is this my second chance?_ All of these things ran around Kyoya's head.

"I thought you and Haruhi were meant for each other." Kyoya couldn't keep the disbelief out of his voice.

"We thought so too but turns out we weren't." Tamaki gave Kyoya a half smile. Kyoya wanted so badly to hold Tamaki against him and make him smile fully and truthfully.

"Then why are you here?" Kyoya tilted his head. He couldn't understand why Tamaki would come to see him unless. Kyoya quickly shook his head Tamaki wouldn't feel the same would he?

"Oh that's easy. I wanted to see you Kyoya!" Tamaki smiled brightly and glomped Kyoya. Kyoya wasn't fully surprised.

"What's the real reason Tamaki?" Kyoya allowed a quick smile to cross his features. Although it hurt slightly from where his back met the pavement Kyoya didn't mind.

"I missed you. Besides I shouldn't need a reason to see my best friend." Tamaki got off of Kyoya and helped him up. Kyoya crossed his arms and tilted his head.

"Tamaki." He said in a stern voice. Tamaki lost his smile.

"Alright I can't hide it from you. There is a reason. Can we go into your room?" Tamaki crossed his arms behind his back childishly. Kyoya hated to admit he found it cute.

"Alright. Come along Tamaki." Kyoya held out his arm and Tamaki eagerly took it. Kyoya had to also admit that Tamaki's childish innocence was always endearing.

* * *

"Alright. What was the reason for you coming here?" Kyoya tapped his foot. Tamaki sat on the bed looking nervous.

"Haruhi suggested that we reconnect with our old flames and well Kyoya." Tamaki looked down blond hair hiding the violet eyes Kyoya loved so much.

"What?" Kyoya already figured out but he wanted to hear it from Tamaki's lips. Tamaki looked up sheepishly.

"Kyoya I know you've known how I've felt about you for the longest time and well although my feelings for Haruhi are platonic I realized I truly love you romantically." Tamaki wrapped his arms around himself.

"You idiot." Kyoya said in a soft tone that surprised Tamaki who looked up surprised.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki said cautiously. Kyoya started laughing which shocked the blond.

"You idiot. So since you're divorced you come back to me claiming you love me when in truth I'm nothing more than a second choice. You don't love me. If you love me so much why did you choose Haruhi!?" Kyoya collapsed to his knees.

"Kyo..." Tamaki was shocked. That outburst was so unlike Kyoya and yet he was right. Tamaki felt tears come to his eyes. "I am an idiot after all aren't I? I never really knew what my feelings for you were and now I'm hurting you even more. I'll leave." Tamaki slowly got up and made his way to the door.

"Don't leave me a second time." Kyoya spoke up making Tamaki stop. "If you mean what you say stay, stay in my life." Kyoya looked up at him.

"Kyoya." Tamaki stood stunned for a few moments onyx eyes meeting violet ones. "Kyoya I could never leave you a second time. I'm sorry." Tamaki wrapped his arms around Kyoya, tears in both of their eyes.

"Why must I love such an idiot like you?" Kyoya shook his head but wrapped his arms tightly around Tamaki. "This time I won't let you go." Kyoya rested his head in the crook of Tamaki's neck.

"I don't know and this time I won't leave you again I promise." Tamaki rested his hand on the back of Kyoya's head. "I guess it was always going to be you and me." Tamaki smiled lightly.

"How are we going to tell our parents?" Kyoya let go of Tamaki and fixed his glasses. Kyoya threw a quick glance at Tamaki and he wanted to kiss him so badly.

"We tell them together." Tamaki smiled and took Kyoya's hands in his own. "After all we're finally where we belong." Tamaki rested his head on Kyoya's shoulder.

"Our fathers won't approve you know that." Kyoya sighed. "They'll probably force us apart." Kyoya ran a hand through Tamaki's golden hair.

"They'll accept our love eventually." Tamaki kept the cheery tone in his voice. "After all we're impossible to split up." He turned to look at Kyoya.

"You know that optimism is something people would kill for." Kyoya smiled gently at Tamaki. The only person who could ever make the former shadow king of the host club smile is Tamaki.

"That's why I have you to protect me." Tamaki smiled brightly and Kyoya smiled back. _My beautiful blond idiot, my king, my Tamaki._ Kyoya rested a hand on Tamaki's cheek.

"And protect you I will." Kyoya leant in and kissed Tamaki gently. "My precious idiot. You have no idea how long I've waited to do that." Kyoya rested his forehead against Tamaki's and closed his eyes.

"I have an idea." Tamaki smiled and kissed Kyoya's forehead. "Can I spend the night?" Tamaki wrapped an arm around Kyoya's neck.

"You really didn't need to ask." Kyoya opened his eyes and kissed Tamaki again. "I wasn't planning on letting you go anyway." Kyoya wrapped his arms around Tamaki's waist.

"Master Kyoya dinner is ready." There was a knock at the door as a maid arrived to tell Kyoya. "We'll be there in a minute." Kyoya called back.

"Well shall we my idiot king." Kyoya stood up and held his hand out for Tamaki to take which he did.

"Yes we shall my shadow king." Tamaki took Kyoya's hand and smiled brightly as they walked down to the dining room while talking about old times.

* * *

"Hey Kyoya how did you know I was outside the gate?" Tamaki looked up from his plate of food. "And why did you walk all the way?" Tamaki looked at Kyoya curiously.

"I was walking by a window when I saw you just standing there." Kyoya replied calmly. "As for why I walked all the way down to the gate it was because I wanted to make sure it was you also." Kyoya stopped and smiled.

"Also what?" Tamaki looked at Kyoya. "Don't leave me hanging Kyoya please." Tamaki pleaded.

"Finish your supper and I'll tell you once we're back in my room." Kyoya started to eat again. "Don't try those puppy dog eyes of yours they won't work this time." Kyoya said sternly. Tamaki said a very hurt fine that went to Kyoya's heart.

* * *

"Will you tell me now Kyoya." Tamaki clung to Kyoya's arm as they sat on the bed. Kyoya sighed and pushed up his glasses.

"Alright. I was also hoping you were here to come back to me and turns out I was right." Kyoya rested his other hand on Tamaki's head.

"I'm sorry I'm such an idiot. Not knowing how you felt and how I felt until now." Tamaki rested his head on Kyoya's chest a few tears sliding their way down his cheeks.

"Tamaki you may be an idiot but you have nothing to apologize for." Kyoya wrapped his arm around Tamaki and kissed the top of his head lightly.

"I do have something to apologize for. I hurt you. I left you. I'm sorry." Tamaki buried his head in Kyoya's chest and sobbed.

"None of that matters now. The only thing that matters is you came back to me and you're here now mon amour." Kyoya said gently as he rubbed Tamaki's back.

"Did you just speak french for me?" Tamaki looked up at Kyoya eyes sparkling.

"Yes I did. After all you may be an idiot but I love you anyways." Kyoya gave Tamaki a quick kiss. "As long as you're with me I'm happy." Kyoya lay down with Tamaki.

"Kyoya do you really love me or is this just beneficial to you?" Tamaki spoke up after a few moments.

"For once this is me being selfish. I may have used you in the past but now I honestly just want to be with you. This is me deciding to follow my heart." Kyoya said seriously.

"Kyoya you're the best." Tamaki hugged Kyoya tightly.

"Hey. Don't kill me yet. We've only been together for one day." Kyoya had a dark aura surround him. Tamaki released him and let out a small yelp.

"We may have been together for a day but it feels like so much longer." Tamaki smiled and reached for Kyoya's hand.

"I know." Kyoya hummed in agreement. "Come on Tamaki let's get some sleep" Kyoya dragged Tamaki under the covers with him.

"Good night Kyoya." Tamaki rested his head on Kyoya's chest and smiled brightly.

"Good night Tamaki." Kyoya wrapped his arms around Tamaki and they fell asleep.

* * *

"Hmm morning already." Tamaki groaned as the sun hit his eyelids. "You're adorable when you're asleep." He smiled at Kyoya who was fast asleep.

"I'll see you when you wake up dear." Tamaki kissed the top of Kyoya's head and tried to ease himself out of the bed.

"Don't!" Kyoya growled and pulled Tamaki against him. "Don't you dare try to leave this bed." Kyoya mumbled.

"I see you're still not a morning person." Tamaki smiled. "Some things never change." Tamaki chuckled.

"And you're still an idiot." Kyoya grumbled. "Go to sleep." Kyoya tightened his hold on Tamaki.

"The only thing that's different is that you want me to stay." Tamaki smiled at Kyoya. "So that must mean you enjoy sleeping with me." Tamaki said in a teasing tone.

 **THUMP!** Tamaki landed on the floor. "Shut up!" Kyoya growled.

"Kyoya you didn't have to be so mean." Tamaki whined.

"What did I say about being quiet." Kyoya rolled off the bed and onto Tamaki wrapping his arms and legs around the blond in the process.

"It's alright if you like sleeping with me after all we are a couple now." Tamaki wrapped his arms around Kyoya.

"You're warm that's all it is." Kyoya said into Tamaki's chest. "Now shut up and let me sleep."

"Alright." Tamaki rested a hand on the back of Kyoya's head and smiled as he heard the smaller man snoring lightly.

As the morning went on and Tamaki lay on the floor with Kyoya laying on top of him snoring he realized that he truly loved Kyoya.

"What are you smiling for?" Kyoya groaned as he woke up and rolled off of Tamaki.

"I love you." Tamaki kissed Kyoya's cheek. "Isn't that a reason to smile." Tamaki wrapped his arms around Kyoya.

"I guess so but is it necessary that you grin like an idiot so much." Kyoya put his glasses on and fixed their position on the bridge of his nose.

"Well according to you I always grin like an idiot." Tamaki rested his head on Kyoya's shoulder.

"Do you want to tell them today?" Kyoya held Tamaki's hand. "If you're ready of course." Kyoya rubbed circles on the back of Tamaki's hand.

"Kyoya as long as you're by my side I'm ready but it's not me you're asking is it?" Tamaki kissed Kyoya's cheek.

"You've aways been so perceptive of these things." Kyoya sighed. "I'm just a little worried about our future."

"You don't need to worry about something like that." Tamaki smiled at him. "I'm the Suoh heir after all so we'll always have a future."

"I know but I wanted to have something secured." Kyoya sighed again.

"Hey don't worry we're in this together and no matter what happens we'll make it work." Tamaki cupped Kyoya's cheeks with his hands and looked into his onyx eyes.

"I know." Kyoya smiled lightly. "Mon amour." Kyoya leaned forward and kissed Tamaki.

"We'll tell them at my mansion all right." Tamaki said after Kyoya pulled away.

"The secondary one?" Kyoya looked surprised. "I thought you were allowed to live in the main mansion now."

"Yes the secondary one." Tamaki smiled and shook his head. "It feels more like home to me than the main mansion anyways."

Kyoya began to rummage through his closet. "Well you might as well call your father and tell him to meet you at the secondary mansion in a few hours." Kyoya pulled out a casual yet formal top.

Tamaki nodded and pulled out his phone. "Hey dad it's me. Can you meet me at the secondary mansion in a few hours there's something important I need to tell you. Thanks."

"Tamaki you can go down ahead I'll be there in a second." Kyoya wrapped his arms around Tamaki and kissed his neck.

"Are you sure?" Tamaki looked at Kyoya.

"Yeah." Kyoya kissed Tamaki's neck one last time before letting the blond head down to the dining room.

 _ **-Timeskip on the way to the secondary mansion-**_

"Kyoya can I tell you something?" Tamaki turned his head to face Kyoya.

"Anything." Kyoya turned to look at Tamaki a soft smile crossing his features.

Tamaki nodded his head. "Remember back in highschool at the school festival back in second year you let me grab the crown. You could have grabbed it but why didn't you?" Tamaki leaned against Kyoya his head on his shoulder.

Kyoya closed his eyes and sighed. "That should be obvious. I let you grab the crown so that you could get the recognition you deserved from your witch of a grandmother and live in the main mansion. Your father knew why. I'm surprised that you couldn't get something as simple as that." Kyoya rested a hand affectionately on the top of Tamaki's head.

"I figured you were just doing it for personal gain like always." Tamaki chuckled. "I guess that just shows how blind I was. Kyoya back then there was a small part of me that knew my heart belonged to you. I married Haruhi to try and ignore those feelings but the first month after we were married the feelings I had for you only grew stronger. I kept seeing you in my dreams and I know I must have said your name in my sleep by the way Haruhi looked in the morning. We tried to act like we were happy but it grew impossible our hearts belonged to other people. My heart belonged to you and hers belonged to Hikaru. Do you still want to be with an idiot like me?" Tamaki sat up and turned his body to face away from Kyoya.

"Of course." Kyoya said gently. He turned Tamaki towards him and kissed him gently. "If it's you I'll never say no." Kyoya leaned his forehead against Tamaki's eyes still closed.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki said happily and hugged Kyoya tightly. "I love you." Tamaki grinned so broadly that Kyoya couldn't help but return the smile.

"No matter what happens nothing will ever seperate us. I swear on my life." Kyoya took Tamaki's hand in his own and gave it a light squeeze.

"I know you'll do everything to keep us together." Tamaki rested his head on Kyoya's chest.

"You and me together forever." Kyoya wrapped his arms around Tamaki and kissed the top of his head. "My idiot king." Kyoya didn't even try to keep the affection out of his voice.

"My shadow king." Tamaki snuggled deeper into Kyoya. "I love you Kyoya no matter what." Tamaki closed his eyes taking in Kyoya's scent.

"I know you do and I love you no matter what mon amour." Kyoya looked out the window as the limo came to a stop. "We're here are you ready?"

Tamaki sat up, looked out the window and then looked at Kyoya. "I'm ready as long as I have you by my side."

"In that case shall we?" Kyoya reached out a hand to Tamaki after he stepped out of the car.

Tamaki seemed hesitant for a moment but when he looked up at Kyoya he smiled brightly. "Yes." Tamaki took Kyoya's hand.

* * *

"This is unusual. You have nothing to be worried about." Kyoya sat on the sofa while Tamaki paced back and forth.

"I know that it's just." Tamaki trailed off. He stopped and looked at Kyoya.

"It's just what?" Kyoya stood up and crossed his arms.

"What if your father disowns you or even hits you. I don't want you to be..." Tamaki was silenced by Kyoya kissing him gently. Kyoya wrapped his arms around Tamaki.

"Don't worry about me." Kyoya rested a hand on the back of Tamaki's head. "I'll be fine no matter what happens." Kyoya kissed Tamaki again.

"Are you sure?" Tamaki looked at Kyoya worried.

"Yes." Kyoya gave Tamaki one last kiss as they heard a knock on the door.

"Master Tamaki, mister Kyoya your father's are here." A maid said on the other side of the door. "Bring them here." Tamaki responded no worry in his voice at all. "Yes sir." The maid rushed off.

"Why did you call us here?" Yoshio Ootori asked as he and Yuzuru walked into the room. The maid closed the doors gently behind her as she left.

"Father both me and Tamaki have something we need to tell you both and this will be short so don't worry about your business meetings." Kyoya said calmly he gave Tamaki's hand a gentle squeeze.

Kyoya turned his head to look at Tamaki and he nodded. "We are in love with each other." they said in unison.

Yoshio looked shocked while Yuzuru had a small smile on his face. "Yuzuru, Tamaki can you both please give me and Kyoya a moment." Yoshio looked at Yuzuru.

"Alright. Tamaki." Yuzuru nodded and walked to the door. Tamaki looked at Kyoya worriedly. "Go." Kyoya said quietly and pushed him slightly towards the door.

"Alright." Tamaki sighed. He reluctantly let go of Kyoya's hand as he walked towards the door and eventually closed it behind him.

"Are you trying to humiliate me? Gay are you serious my son is gay and in love with the Suoh heir? Just what are you trying to do? Useless boy." Yoshio began to rant while Kyoya remained silent.

* * *

"I'm proud of you son." Yuzuru rested a hand on Tamaki's shoulder. "You are?" Tamaki looked at his father surprised.

"Of course I am. You finally found the courage to admit you're gay." Yuzuru smiled brightly at his son. "You're not surprised?" Tamaki tilted his head.

"No. I had a feeling that you cared more deeply for Kyoya than just as a friend. He also confessed to me that he liked you." Yuzuru ruffled Tamaki's hair.

"He what!?" Tamaki looked surprised. Yuzuru was about to say something but he was interrupted by a sound from inside the room.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki opened the door and saw Kyoya kneeling on the floor a hand on his cheek. Yoshiro raised his hand and was about to slap Kyoya again but it didn't hit. Tamaki held Yoshiro's wrist.

"I won't let you hurt him again." Tamaki had a serious look on his face that shocked everyone. "Tamaki it's alright." Kyoya stood up.

"No it's not alright! Kyoya it was never alright! You promised to protect me and now just let me protect you. I love you Kyoya." A few tears streamed down Tamaki's cheeks.

"Tamaki." Kyoya said softly. "Father I hope you realize that you can disown me and it would never matter as long as I'm with Tamaki the world could fall apart and it wouldn't matter. I'm not going to leave him just because you don't approve. I'm gay and I love Tamaki." Kyoya pulled Tamaki against him and gently kissed him.

"Well Yoshiro looks like our sons refuse to be separated. How about we let them be together." Yuzuru smiled at Tamaki who was wrapped in Kyoya's arms.

Yoshiro sighed. "I don't have a say in what my son does. Fine Kyoya you can stay with him." Yoshiro turned around. "He's old enough to make his own decisions." He left.

"Kyoya does that mean?" Tamaki looked up at Kyoya. Kyoya looked over at Yuzuru who nodded.

"Yes Tamaki it does." Kyoya hugged Tamaki tightly tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. "We can be together." Kyoya kissed Tamaki passionately.

"Thanks dad." Tamaki looked at Yuzuru. "Don't thank me. Thank the man that you chose to be with." Yuzuru smiled and gestured to Kyoya.

"Mr. Suoh thank you for allowing me to be with your son." Kyoya looked at Yuzuru. "You have nothing to thank me for it was all Tamaki. Kyoya since you're in a relatshionship with my son don't call me alright." Yuzuru continued to smile.

"I'll try." Kyoya nodded. "Good. Take care of my son." Yuzuru walked over and gave Tamaki a quick hug.

"That is something you'll never have to worry about Yuzuru I can assure you." Kyoya smiled at Tamaki and took his hand. "I know. Well I'm off. You two can live here if you want. No one ever uses it and I know how attached Tamaki is to it." Yuzuru kissed Tamaki on the top of his head and left.

* * *

"Kyoya?" Tamaki said quietly. "Yeah?" Kyoya turned to look at Tamaki.

"Do you want to live here?" Tamaki turned to him. "Well it was a gift so it would be rude to not accept it and besides if I'm with you I could live anywhere." Kyoya smiled at Tamaki.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki smiled and hugged Kyoya tightly. "Come on let's go pick up my stuff at the Ootori mansion and move it here alright?" Kyoya hugged Tamaki back.

"Alright!" Tamaki smiled brightly as he and Kyoya walked to the limo.

 _ **~~~~~~~~Timeskip~~~~~~~~**_

Tamaki snuggled up against Kyoya in their new bedroom.

"Tamaki?" Kyoya stroked Tamaki's hair.

"What is it?" Tamaki was driven out of his thoughts and looked up at his lover.

"Were you really going to take a hit for me?" Kyoya looked down at Tamaki and cupped his cheek.

"Yes if it came down to it I would. Kyoya I don't want it to be you who's always protecting me that's why I want to protect you too." Tamaki leaned his head on Kyoya's chest.

"Alright. I'll let you just this once. Now get some sleep." Kyoya kissed the top of Tamaki's head.

"Not until you kiss me and tell me you love me." Tamaki looked at Kyoya a big grin on his face.

Kyoya sighed. "Alright just to wipe that grin off your idiotic face." He kissed Tamaki. "I love you, you stupid blond idiot now go to sleep."

"I love you too." Tamaki kissed Kyoya. "Night." He snuggled into Kyoya and soon began snoring.

"Good night Tamaki." Kyoya kissed the top of Tamaki's head and wrapped his arms gently around him. "Together forever." Kyoya whispered against Tamaki's ear as he fell asleep.


End file.
